Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know)
|length = 1:49 |season = 2 |headercolor = #88CAF0 |headerfontcolor = #FDF6AE}} Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) is a song sung by Rarity in the episode Sweet and Elite. The song is accompanied by a montage sequence of Rarity mingling with Canterlot high society and becoming a highly-regarded socialite. The song has been released as a sing-along on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 4, with the title "Every Pony".__TOC__ Name Daniel Ingram, the song's composer, asked his Facebook visitors to name the song. He suggested "Becoming Popular" or "Popularity Song". The most popular suggestion in the first 150 comments was "The Pony Everypony Should Know". He later named the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know). Lyrics :Rarity ::I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::Becoming as popular as popular can be ::Making my mark, making my mark in high society ::I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::See how they hang on every word that I speak ::My approving glance is what they all seek ::I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe ::I'm the type of pony every pony should know ::At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht ::Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot ::I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe, yeah ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::Because I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony every pony should know Details from the video Derpy is featured among the many ponies in the mosaic picture at around 1:08, sporting her paper bag costume from the episode Luna Eclipsed, and a pearl necklace. Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, Hoity Toity and Prince Blueblood, all celebrities, are briefly seen in the music sequence as well. A few of Rarity's dresses reappear from previous episodes. The dresses she wears at the auction and on Fancy Pants' yacht are from Green Isn't Your Color. Her dinner party dress is from the end of Sisterhooves Social. She wears her Gala dress as seen in Suited For Success, A Bird in the Hoof, and The Best Night Ever while at the opera and her dress from her fantasy in The Ticket Master when she enters the ballroom. Finally, the dress she wears at the end of the song is from Boast Busters. Awards and nominations With Find a Pet, "Becoming Popular" was nominated for "Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation" in the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards. It was originally listed under the title "Every Pony", with composer Daniel Ingram credited as the lyricist. Within the day, the listing was corrected to the title "Becoming Popular (The Pony Every Pony Should Know)" and to include Meghan McCarthy, who actually wrote most of the song's lyrics. References de:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) es:Cada vez mas popular it:Diventare una VIP (Il Pony che Ogni Pony Incontrare Vorrà) pl:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) ru:Пони, которую должны знать все